Los milagros de San Valentín existen
by Legolas3
Summary: En medio de la soledad, Remus recuerda esos San Valentin, en que Sirius, estuvo a su lado, esos en que no, y vive el presente esperando su muerte en el ultimo de ellos.


Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados ; tiene el spoiler de cierta escenita del velo, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves alguno que otro personaje.

Nota2.- Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con una historia romántica y triste, espero que no me maten, aunque el final queda abierto, y piensen que ocurrió lo que su corazón desee, aunque recomiendo tener a mano un pañuelo...

**Los milagros de  San Valentín existen. **

Nunca festeje un día, como ese, ¿con quien si nadie me amaba?, ¿para que saber incluso que fecha era?, recuerdo cuando un niño que mis padres, solían ausentarse, ese día en especial, mientras yo me quedaba con la niñera y los veía irse tomados de la mano, un día en que ellos decían, renovaban su amor.

Pero después vino la maldición, después dejaron de ausentarse incluso ese día, no podían confiar en dejarme a cargo de nadie, y con todos los problemas que llegaron, ya no podían pagar a alguien que me cuidara, ya no podían festejar, pero seguían amándose igual que antes; o al menos eso fingían delante de mi, fingían que no importaba que ahora el hijo en que habían puesto sus esperanzas, se hubiera perdido.

Los años pasaron, y yo seguí sin encontrar sentido, ni descubrirlo como un día  que trascendiera... hasta que te descubrí, hasta que por primera ves, me perdí en tus ojos y el infinito tuvo sentido, tanto como el amor.

El primero de muchos maravillosos recuerdos, el inicio de muchos mas tristes; pero te tenia a mi lado y eso era lo que importaba desde ese momento en que entre suspiros te entregue mi corazón, desde el momento en que uní mi alma a la tuya, sin importar mas, si estaba bien o no, que éramos amigos, que éramos dos hombres, no me importo Sirius.

Años de una felicidad desbordante, se que no todo fue risas, se que tuvimos nuestras peleas, pero eso nos unía mas, pues siempre encontrábamos la manera de solucionar todo, ni tu ni yo cedíamos, sino ambos; aun cuando los recuerdos están presentes son dolorosos, como un vistazo al pasado, a aquello que tuvimos y que ahora no existe mas.

Recuerdo aun las risas y los juegos de aquel ultimo día de San Valentín que pasamos con James, Lily y Peter... con aquellos amigos entrañables, aquella alegría que todos desbordábamos, aun recuerdo como me sonroje cuando se pusieron a cantar, tu y James para Lily y para mi, era una locura; pero cuan felices éramos... y ese Peter que reía a carcajadas, burlándose de ustedes, ese es el que quiero recordar, no el que destruyo nuestros sueños...

Si en ese momento alguien me hubiera dicho que ese era el ultimo San Valentín en que iba a reír, el ultimo en mucho tiempo en que estarías a mi lado; no le hubiera creído...

Pero lo viví, las lagrimas sustituyeron a las risas, nunca mas durante todos esos años pensaría en esa triste fecha, prefería encerrarme , olvidar nuevamente que día era ese, por que no estabas a mi lado, por que yo había perdido a la razón de recordarlo.

Pero sobreviví, aun cuando creí que moriría de dolor, tantas veces pensando que no estarías jamás a mi lado, nunca mas, como una antigua canción que hubiera terminado hacia ya tiempo.

No había quien limpiara mis lagrimas, ahora tu las causabas, no había mañana que me trajera alegría, ni noche que no me atormentara, los recuerdos eran un infierno, pero sobreviví, como tu vaticinaste, yo era demasiado fuerte, aun cuando no quedara mucho de mi... fuerte incluso para soportar tu traición, aun tenia el valor para seguir, aun cuando no tenia ahora un camino trazado, aun cuando ahora iba dando tumbos por la vida... me quede, por que solo y únicamente hasta que tu me dijeras en mi cara que eras culpable, lo creería, nunca antes podría abandonar este mundo.

Pero regresaste, como siempre lo soñó mi corazón, eras inocente, y aun cuando no pudimos rescatar del todo nuestro amor, aun cuando apenas si nos dimos tiempo, volví a estar a tu lado, no pudimos pasar el primer San Valentín después de eso, juntos; pero el segundo fue compensado, aun cuando no podíamos olvidar la terrible guerra que estaba resurgiendo, aun cuando tenia obligaciones con la orden que me alejaban.

Aun así, fue dichoso recordar, todo, recordar ese amor, que nacía a una segunda oportunidad, no olvidaste ese día, aun cuando fueras casi un prisionero en tu propia casa... siempre buscaban hacer mi vida especial, y ese momento no fue diferente... gracias a la vida que me permitió vivir ese momento, y al mismo tiempo la maldigo, por que tuve esperanzas, las recupere, creyendo que mi destino podía darme algo mas, que los días felices si podrían alcanzarse, que desde ese momento no volvería a pasar ningún San Valentín en soledad..., tuve tantas ganas de soñar nuevamente, me deje arrastrar por tus palabras, incluso volví a creer en un futuro, donde estaríamos los dos, los sueños que años atrás se rompieron , volvieron a mi mente y se resguardaron en mi corazón, fui un tonto, un iluso; la vida me cobro caro haber creído nuevamente.

Debimos saberlo, nunca hubo esperanza para nosotros, nunca hubo lugar para nuestros sueños; tan solo éramos unos tontos por creer en ellos.

Quien podía decirme que ese sería el  ultimo San Valentín, que ahora no tenia ni siquiera la esperanza de saberte, en una prisión pero vivo...

Mis esperanzas murieron cuando atravesaste el velo, mi alma se resquebrajo, e incluso falle, no pude detener a Harry, no pude protegerlo y evitar que fuera siguiendo una venganza... no pude por que no tenía mas fuerzas, no pude por que solo me quedo un cascaron vació... y mi corazón se había ido nuevamente.

Los días, dolorosos pasaron , trayendo aun mas oscuridad para todos, en medio de una intensa guerra, y aun así, no lo siento si en este momento no me queda nada de lo que fui, no queda una solo cosa mas, una sola esperanza, solo soy como un muerto que camina viviendo de recuerdos, detrás de sueños ilusos.

Ahora la guerra esta ante las puertas del mismo ministerio de magia, y la Orden los ayudara, como siempre, yo no se si solo estoy esperando que me maten... solo caminando entre los pasillos, esperando que algún mortifago arrebate mi existencia de este mundo, que me permita al fin reunirme contigo, con ustedes... pero pareciera que quien desea morir no encuentra pronto esa puerta...

Sin saber como mis pasos me han llevado aquí, en medio de los gritos de batalla, en medio de todo el dolor, se que Harry esta  a salvo , Hogwarts será la ultima en caer, y Harry ganara, es la ultima creencia que me queda.

Yo me ofrecí, al frente de batalla, se que fue egoísta de mi parte por ti Harry, por que no estaré ahí luchando hasta caer, protegiéndote.

Los pasos de aquellos que me siguen, las fuerzas de defensa han caído, los mortifagos están ganando, los gritos y las maldiciones llenen el lugar, los pasos se acercan a mi; pero mis piernas me mueven, no es este el lugar donde deseo morir, mis pasos presuroso me llevan un poco lejos de ellos, hasta la puerta que ha estado buscando, como ciego mi corazón, el departamento de Misterios, rápidamente como un sonámbulo me adentro, camino por este sombrío lugar, hasta llegar a mi meta, no me permitiré morir hasta llegar ahí, no puedo, así que cuando un mortifago me lanza una maldición la desvió, nadie me detendrá hasta que vea una ves mas ese lugar...

Detengo aun mas hechizos, desvió otro, pero no tengo suerte con el ultimo, siento como impacta en una de mis rodillas, escucho el hueso romperse, y me tambaleo, pero no puedo detenerme, no hasta ver ese lugar.

Los pasos acercándose cada ves mas, pero al fin con esfuerzo he llegado aquí, donde te perdí nuevamente, contemplo el velo, este maldito lugar donde la vida nos separo nuevamente.

Los pasos están realmente cerca, apenas me queda fuerza para arrastrarme, pero estoy a un lado de esa  maldita cosa...

OH , Sirius, mi alma grita, el dolor es inmenso... que ironía que este sea el ultimo San Valentín que me quede, y de alguna forma quería estar a tu lado, sabes cuanto te he amado, y aun en la muerte ruego poder seguir haciéndolo, aun en medio de la nada, si estoy a tu lado, nada importara.

Los pasos se detienen, ellos me han descubierto, observo el rostro de los mortifagos, perdidas las mascaras en medio de la batalla, y como si fuera un deseo irónico, la contemplo a ella, quien te aparto de mi, Bellatrix... con paso firme y sonriendo lleva su varita, mostrando esa sonrisa sádica, pero eres tu Peter, quien avanzas rogándole ser tu quien termine con l vida de su amigo.

Por los viejos tiempos Peter, ni siquiera te lo reprochare, es esto lo que he estado buscando, te lo ruego que la maldición no falle, que me arroje a través de este velo y pueda encontrarme a su lado, no importa si es el infierno lo que me esta esperando detrás.

Veo la duda en Peter, y yo solo puedo sonreírle, este es el único favor que pude hacer por mi, es el lugar a donde nuestros caminos, nos llevaron, las elecciones que tomamos formaron este destino.

Lo perdono, pues veo las lagrimas que escapan por sus ojos, se que el prefiere matarme, a permitir que ellos me torturen, lo agradezco Peter...

Veo su mano temblar, pero sujeta la varita, no puedo evitar sonreír, yo fui quien le ayudo, tantas tardes, para que pudiera sostenerla de una manera correcta... que caminos toma la vida.

Escucho como pronuncia lentamente las palabras, yo me apoyo como puedo , pues quiero morir de pie, como Sirius, y tan solo abandonar este mundo, cuando el rayo me mande a través del velo, veo la luz venir, como una inmensa luminosidad...

Y son tus brazos los que me reciben, pues siempre juraste sujetarme, tu largo cabello negro, haciendo cosquillas en mi rostro, y tus hermosos ojos brillando, al chocar nuestras miradas, y se que nunca nos separaremos, Sirius,  pues los milagros de San Valentín, existen. 


End file.
